


Hair Dye

by nearlyko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Mentions of Sex, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Relationship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyko/pseuds/nearlyko
Summary: John considers dying his hair
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> noncanon looks but uh my excuse is uhh well im a kinnie and uh

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

EB: i can’t sleep.  
EB: hey do you think i should dye my hair?  
EB: i think i’d look way better if my hair was black like yours.  
EB: i know you’re up dave, your profile says you’re active.

TG: i was talking to rose  
TG: why the hell do you want to dye your hair i thought the ‘hating your physical appearance’ half of this friendship was supposed to be on me  
TG: youre stealing my role egbert  
TG: what will become of me now

EB: your hair is so much cooler than mine! you look like a cool emo boy or something, and i just look like a ginger toddler! or that volleyball kid from that anime i see all over tumblr!  


TG: what no its cute what the hell are you talking about

EB: cute like a baby!!!  
EB: i look like a baby!!!

TG: what john no  
TG: you look cute like  
TG: never mind you look really badass ok dont dye your hair because you look like a tiny ginger baby

EB: so you agree that i look like a tiny ginger baby!

TG: dude no that’s not what i meant  
TG: i meant youre the only person who thinks that you look really cool  
TG: and whats wrong with the ginger volleyball guy hes my favorite tumblr character i dont know the name of

EB: he looks dumb!!!

TG: dude hes super fuckin cool i dont know what youre on about  
TG: id totally go for him  
TG: if i was gay  
TG: which im not  
TG: no homo id bang the ginger volleyball guy

EB: i don’t think you can no homo that dave.

TG: what?  
TG: how is me saying id bang a guy not something i can no homo

EB: banging a dude is like the most homo thing you can do!

TG: not if were not wearing socks

EB: i can’t argue with that :/  
EB: does ginger volleyball boy wear socks?  
EB: i’ve never seen his feet.

TG: dude of course he does  
TG: have you ever smelled gym shoes  
TG: they stink  
TG: if he doesnt wear socks then i take back everything i said about wanting to no homo bang him

EB: fair enough i guess.  
EB: so what you’re saying is that i shouldn’t dye my hair because then i won’t look like an anime character you’d bang?

TG: what no haha what  
TG: i dont wanna bang you egbert where did you get that idea  
TG: haha  
TG: anyways its late nite

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

EB: :?


End file.
